


Choking on Air

by EstelleDusk



Series: Stobotnik but they don't say it [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Choking, Pre-Relationship, Refusal of Emotions, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unspoken Agreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Why did he constantly risk his neck like this? Why did he insist on speaking out when lesser men learned in one breath not to question Doctor Ivo Robotnik?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you squint)
Series: Stobotnik but they don't say it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Choking on Air

“Walk with me, Agent.”

He didn’t even look at him. Just walked, and a hand gesture that could potentially be dangerous. Agent Stone couldn’t remember everything those hands could do with a single casual gesture, he just knew to be careful when the Doctor wore his control gloves. They were dangerous hands that could order missiles in seconds. Command heavily armed drones with barely a thought.

So why did he constantly risk his neck like this? Why did he insist on speaking out when lesser men learned in one breath not to question Doctor Ivo Robotnik? Without even checking if Stone had been following, he had been, very closely, Robotnik made another gesture. This one he knew intimately. A simple point at the wall.

“Pin yourself.”

He tried not to react. It’s the one thing he can control, his reaction to the words, to the gesture. He does as the Doctor commanded, stepping backwards towards the wall, and then throwing himself at it in the last second. Even putting a hand to his own neck and pressing down. Idly he wondered if the almost pavlovian reaction his body had to moments like these, was because of his own insistence to almost choke himself.

Then the Doctor put a hand next to Stone’s head, leaning far enough in that he could taste the man’s breath on his own. And he remembered again why he chose to press down on his own neck. It was easier to blame his instinctual choke on himself than on the Doctor, if he had an excuse for it. He didn’t worry about hiding his dilated pupils, quickened pulse and breath. They both knew that many of the signs of fear, were strangely also symptoms of attraction.

As long as nothing was said, they could both pretend it’s all fear. That Agent Stone was terrified of Doctor Robotnik.

They could pretend there was nothing between them at all, keep moving with work.

He just needed to keep casually explaining away anything he couldn’t blame on fear.

He chose to check on his boss rather than the asset because if the scientist was dead, he had no job. No money to send to any family members elsewhere. There was no other reason.

He chose to smile whenever Robotnik spoke because this was customer service, you always had to keep a smile on. No smile, no job, that’s how it worked. It wasn’t because Ivo was funny.

“Stone.”

“Sir?”

“Remember where you are.”

It was like a splash of cold water.

He took stock of everything again. Quick pulse, quick breath, weak knees. A smile. He had been smiling while Robotnik reprimanded him. He wiped the smile off, making sure to give an appropriately terrified expression instead. It was easy, he just had to imagine what those hands could do. How much blood was on them and how the Doctor had no qualm with adding more blood to their dye. He imagined the rockets, the guns, the knives.

He imagined the Doctor pining him himself, stealing his breath with his very presence in his space.

It wasn’t working. Not correctly.

He wasn’t smiling anymore, but his mouth had dropped partially open as he tried to get enough oxygen to his slowing brain. Almost panting, though he tried not to. He let go of his neck, turning his head to the side and looking at the floor. He barely noticed as his Doctor took a step back. Not even a full step, just a half step and turn. And still Stone couldn’t get control of himself, and his reaction. He needed to get control, quickly. He can’t break what they have with meaningless things.

He felt pressure on his shoulder, before he suddenly found himself on the floor at Robotnik’s feet. His knees had been too weak from the proximity and he found he was sprawled on the floor with no dignity. The Doctor had shoved him, and Stone hoped it would help. But as he caught his breath, looking up at his Doctor, he could tell it didn’t help.

Did he shake his head or did he imagine it? He couldn’t focus. Especially not when Doctor Robotnik chose to crouch down and stick his gloved fingers in Stone’s open mouth, pulling him by the jaw.

“Agent Stone, you’re being _very_ disorderly. How about you go and get me my latte. Do something useful while I actually get work done.”

He nodded, seeing the words for what they were. An excuse to have a moment to recompose himself. Once his mouth was released, he crawled out of the way, not yet trusting his feet. Then carefully stood, using the wall to help him. Then he left the room without looking.

If he had looked, he would have seen the Doctor standing there, watching him go, then examining his now soiled glove.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea*  
> So... yeah


End file.
